spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams of a Better Life
Dreams of a Better Life is a Action-Survival spin-off by Gamerknight, and made by Rinnegan Productions, of the hugely successful SpongeBob SquarePants. The series premiered on November 24, 2014. This AU spin-off follows SpongeBob and his friends caught in a Civil War in Bikini Bottom between three very different factions. SpongeBob creates a new faction to bring peace and end the bloodshed. Plot: Set in the near future, SpongeBob and friends are trying to live through a civil war-torn Bikini Bottom as they try to avoid the three factions: The Overlords, led by Plankton and his robotic army, The Revolutionaries, led by Mr. Krabs, and The Planters, led by Squidward. As they learn more about how to survive, a fourth faction arises, The Dreamers. Now the Dreamers must try and hold the others together and reclaim Bikini Bottom from the wretched battlefield it has become. Conception and Creation: During Gamerknight's hiatus, he came up with idea of a civil war-torn Bikini Bottom, and formulated ideas for the series, and took inspiration from series with similar premises such as his friend JellyFishJam's SpongeBob: Infection ''and JCM's ''Cyberpunk. While coming up with the general plot as well as the name of the series, he listened to "Imagine" by the late John Lennon and came up with the title Dreams of a Better Life, as inspired by the peace he wanted for everyone regardless of race, gender, sexuality, or religion. He created the page on November 24, 2014. Characters: The Dreamers The Dreamers are the newest faction to emerge from the Civil War. They strive for only thing to come from the war: Peace. They are neutral to any and all Factions and prefer non-violent means to achieve peace. It was formed a year prior to the series' beginning, after one of the most violent battles of the war, The Fall of Arcadia, but only become known recently. Their motto is "Responsum est enim pax", Latin for "War is not the answer to Peace". SpongeBob SquarePants: '''The main character of the series and one of the founders of The Dreamers, alongside his lifelong best friends, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks. The son of the revolutionary Harold SquarePants, he inherits his pacifist nature as well as his skill with weapons. His dream is to end the violence and bloodshed in Bikini Bottom. '''Patrick Star: One of the main characters of the series and one of the founding members of The Dreamers, alongside SpongeBob and Sandy. Although originally loving war and fighting as a member of The Revolutionaries, he turned against it after his entire squadron, and then his parents, were massacred by The Overlords. He trains the new recruits in self-defense and ballistics, and also one of the strategists. Sandy Cheeks: One of the main characters of the series. She is one of the founding members of the Dreamers, alongside Patrick and SpongeBob. She is the head of weapon development and a strategist. She also experienced war on dry land, and knows how dark it can get.